


The Cliff House

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jointly-owned cliff house. Privacy. And nature taking it's course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliff House

The limo pulled to a stop by the house on the cliff, and the old man in the back opened the door before the driver could get there. He let the driver help him out of the back of the car and stood there, leaning on his cane, looking at the small tidy house almost hidden on three sides by the thick forest of trees. He took in a deep breath of air, indolent of the forest and the ocean. 

The driver had his bags out of the trunk and had taken them up by the front door before the man had moved from his spot by the limo. 

“Do you want me to help you up the walk, Sir?”

“No, Paul, I can make it, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘Sir’? I thought we got past that a long time ago, Paul Michael.” The old man reached out and ruffled the tight brunette curls, while looking into dark cobalt eyes. 

“Yes, we did, Si… err… David. But, you have done so much for me. Setting me up with my own limo service, recommending me to all of your friends, helping me grow my business. Letting me and my family use this place when you don’t need it…” Paul looked down, unable to go on with all his long-time friend had done for him.

“I guess it’s time I told you, Paul.” He sighed and paused. “It’s all because you remind me of someone. Someone very important to my life. I gave you a start, but you’re the one who has grown what I gave you. I didn’t do that. You did. Just like my friend, you took a talent, and made it a success.”

“Thank you, David. I will never be able to repay you for all you…”

The man shushed the younger one. “Stop it. It was my pleasure to give you a start. After I told my friend about you, he gave me part of the startup money I gave you. He thought you were a good risk, even before I told him you had named your twins David Michael and Michael Paul.” He laughed. “How are those two doing now?”

“They are freshmen in college, Sir… David. And, you’ll never believe this. They both want to major in film and want to be directors! They… they told me they talked to you about it the last time they called you. They said you gave them good advice and that your friend gave them the same advice. I tell them they were very lucky in the Godfathers their parents chose for them!”

The man laughed. “Their Godfathers are the lucky ones! They are fine boys… well, fine young men now, I guess. My friend and I’ve both enjoyed the time we’ve spent with them over the years. Tell them hello from us. And give your lovely wife our best.” He pulled a hundred from his jacket pocket and handed it to the driver.

“Oh, no, David! I can’t take that! You paid for this limo and then some! You know I won’t tell…”

“I know you won’t tell, Paul. This is just a love gift. Take you wife out. Have a nice dinner, on me.”

“Okay, David. I’ll tell her, and I’ll take her out too. Have a great stay and call when you want me to pick you up. Or, if you need anything. Alice stocked the place. Call her if she missed anything.” He shook the man’s hand, got back in his limo and drove back down out of the mountains. 

A car slowly turned in the drive and up to the double car garage. The driver hit the remote and one of the doors slid slowly up. He pulled in and turned the car off, shutting the bay door. He got out and grabbed his suitcases from the back seat, before exiting thru the doorway and striding up the path to the front door. 

He paused halfway, pulling in a deep breath of ocean air, forest and the burning wood aroma of a fireplace. He looked through the trees toward the deck on the back of the house and saw the figure of a man leaning against the railing. Two of the clay chiminea on the deck had fires burning in them. The glow illuminated him, casting him first in light, then in shadow. 

He quickly walked to the front door and let himself in with his key. He put his bags down and hurried through the house and out onto the deck. 

The other man turned quickly, always in tune.

“You’re…”

“…here”

“How…”

“…are you?”

“Fine.” Both answered together.

“You still…”

“…own everything to the north?”

“Yeah, you…”

“… own everything to the South.”

“Ever thought…”

“…of selling?”

“Not even an inch.” Both answered.

They moved into each other’s arms. Looking into each other’s eyes. Cobalt meeting sky blue. Slowly tipping heads, and drawing each other closer and closer. Their mouths met and each sighed into the kiss they had both been missing.

“Paulie.”

“Davey.”

“God, I have missed you.” Again, they spoke in unison.

They both chuckled. “And they all thought that was just part of the show. What the writers wrote.” David said. 

“There’s a lot they think was just part of the show.” Paul answered. 

They kissed again. Short sweet kisses of welcome and long lingering kisses of longing. Taking turns at being the aggressor. 

David pulled back and picked up his cane. “Come on in, Paulie, I have something ready for us to eat.”

Paul moved out of the way to let David walk in front of him. He watched closely as David moved slowly, but steadily into the house. Satisfied that he was walking okay, he followed. 

They sat at the table and David pulled the covers off the dishes. Both filled their plates and talked about their lives in the last year, even though they had talked on the phone many times in the last year. Each supported the other’s accomplishments. They discussed offers each had for the coming year. They continued to finish each other’s sentences as they ate. Comfortable in their friendship.

They worked to put all the food away, and moved back out onto the deck.

“I don’t think I can make it down the stairs to the beach this time.” David said, indicating his cane.

“If you want to go down to the beach…”

“Don’t say, ‘I’ll carry you’, old man!”

Paul laughed, “Look who's calling ME old! No, I think those days are long past, my friend! But I can and will drive us down to the beach if you want to go. Just say the word.”

“Thank you, Paulie. I know you would. Maybe later. Right now…”

“I know, me too. Right now.”

They turned and walked into the house hand in hand. 

They walked into the bedroom. Paul stopped and looked around. “Oh, babe, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” He looked at the lit candles, the turned down black silk sheets with dark red and white rose petals scattered over them. “Don’t you know… I am still yours?”

“Oh, I know that, Paulie. But I wanted to be sure you knew how much I love that you are still mine. And that you know I am still yours.”

Paul pulled David close into his arms. He leaned his head forward and David bent his down. They touched foreheads, just as they always had. Paul pulled his head back and tilted it to meet David’s lips as they rose. This kiss was sweeter and softer. A gentle ‘hello’ kiss of long time lovers.

They broke apart and undressed each other, exchanged kisses and looks and touches and pats. Uncaring of changes in once-young bodies. Seeing only the one they had loved for so many years.

Paul sat on the side of the bed, then, lay down, scooting over to make room for David. They met in the middle of the bed and held onto each other as they let their minds and souls connect again. As one they moved, with David turning over so his back was to Paul. Paul reached under the pillow and found the lube he knew would be there. He squeezed some on the fingers of his left hand and guided it between David’s buttocks. 

David slid his left leg forward and arched his back as much as he could to allow Paul more room. As Paul prepared his partner, he scattered nipping kisses across David’s shoulders. It didn’t take long these days for either of them to be ready for loving. He lubed his erect cock and slowly began to enter his lover. 

“Ahhh, Paulie… You always know just how to … ahhh… do that.” David pushed back as Paul pushed forward. Paul was quickly in as far as he could go. 

They laid there like that. Fully joined. Breathing in concert with each other. Absorbing each other’s presences. Trying to hold off on moving.

“Do you…”

“…remember? Oh yeah.”

“We were…”

“…so young. So…”

“…in a rush…Never…”

“…Ohhh… taking time.”

Paul began to rock, slowly, gently as David rocked back at the same time. Paul put one hand on David’s shoulder and one around his abdomen to take hold of David’s cock and stroke it in the same rhythm.

“I always think…”

“…it won’t be as good…”

“…as I remember it was. Then you…”

“…make it better…”

“…than it ever was.”

David pushed back harder and Paul rocked into him harder and faster. In sync as in everything they did together the both approached their climaxes at the same time.

“Yes, please? Huh huh…yeah…”

“I can’t hold it. Been too long… yessssss.”

At the peak, both froze. Locked deep. Panting to the same rhythm. “Thank you.” Said in unison.

Paul chuckled, “We may not go at it like rabbits anymore, but I think we do okay.”

David chuckled right along with him. “I think we do better than just ‘okay’, lover. Way better.”

After Paul pulled out of his lover, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He returned to the bed with two washcloths and a couple of towels. David reached out for one set, but Paul said, “Let me, Davey.” He cleaned his lover then himself. 

“Are you, ok? Did I hurt your back?”

“I’m better than fine, Paulie. You have never and will never hurt me.”

They curled up together in the middle of the bed, atop the scattered rose petals. Paul reached down and pulled the sheets and covers over them. They had slept this way so many times in the past, that neither needed to adjust much to ‘fit’.

“I love you, Paulie. I always have and I always will.”

“I love you, too, Davey. And I always have. And I always will.”

“Me and thee, always.”


End file.
